


No Need for Tiresias

by Look_Left



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Vanity, mean humor, shallowness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Look_Left/pseuds/Look_Left
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Face touching doesn't lead to intimacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Need for Tiresias

Matt frowned as his hands roamed his face. It deepened the further he explored his face. Brian tried to relax, maybe this was weird. After all, how often did you go "Hey you can touch my face?" 

Matt pulled back, wiped his hands on the couch and then felt his watch. "Ah. I didn't realize the time! I have to go. I have an appointment. With my partner. Right now."

"Wait. What? I thought you had the evening free."

"I did. Or I thought I did but I have to meet Foggy. To go over a case. Yeah, that's it."

"Oh my god. I'm getting ditched by a blind guy. How is it even possible for you to be so shallow?" Brian hissed. "Well you're not that good looking either."

Matt laughed. "No, I'm hot. "

"You say like it's not a question."

"It's not. I work out and I have had everyone pretty much tell me that. Foggy kind of let it out when we first met. So you know. I am pretty confident I'm hot."

"How do you even know I'm ugly?"

"You have a least three pimples on your face, you have a dry scalp with the start of hair loss. You have a deviated septum. You eyes are asymmetrical. The left one is bigger than the right one. Your brows are oddly bushy. And you have oily skin. Am I missing anything?"

Brian was left shocked. "RIght, thought so. Bye."

Matt left.


End file.
